metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for rollback
See also: Wikitroid:Requests for access The rollback feature allows intentionally nonconstructive contributions (vandalism) to be reverted more quickly and more efficiently than with other methods. User scripts have been written that mimic the functionality of rollback, but they merely hide details from the user, and are much less efficient, both in terms of bandwidth and time. Rollback links are displayed on page histories, user contributions pages, and diff pages. Clicking on the link reverts to the previous edit not authored by the last editor. An automatic edit summary is provided and the edit is marked as minor. (An error message is returned if there is no last editor to which to revert). Rollback is currently available to administrators and any user may request that an Bureaucrat add the right to their account. Rollback should be used to revert vandalism only, and not to be used to revert good faith edits or in content disputes. Rollback is not an honor or a sign of community trust. Process Any Bureaucrat is able and permitted to grant rollback to a user in good standing, who is known not to edit war. Any editor in good standing may request the rollback feature on this page. To request rollback here, type ~~~~ under "Current requests", below. Please do not copy and paste from existing requests. Any editor may comment on the requests. Requesting removal of rollback If a user is using the rollback tool in an inappropriate manner (e.g. to revert good faith edits, or to pursue an edit war), and will not respond to a polite request to desist, any Bureaucrat can be asked to remove rollback permission. If you wish the rollback tool to be removed from your own account, just ask any Bureaucrat. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats should not grant rollback to editors with a history of edit warring. To grant rollback, go to , enter the target user's username, and add the rollback permission to the user's account. If there is misuse of the tool, it should be revoked by the same method. Current requests User:Trace X * | :I like Metroid and I don't like vandilism. I haven't been with this wiki for a super long time, but I would use Rollback to destroy the evil that is VANDILISM! Trace X 22:22, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Archived requests User:Rendan360 * | :I'm from Wikipedia, and I'm a Metroid fan. I'm also good at cleaning up vandalism. Rendan360 20:59, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::Done - Good for cleaning up vandalism. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 21:02, 14 February 2008 (UTC) User:Metroidhunter32 * | :I am a metroid nut and like to clean up the wanted pages. Metroidhunter32 20:56, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:30, 4 July 2008 (UTC) User:Piratehunter * | :I am a huge fan of Metroid, and I can't stand it when "the facts" are vandalized, so I would love to be able to help prevent it from happening. Piratehunter 07:18, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:52, 6 July 2008 (UTC) User:Metroidblurrr238 * | :I love to help out with cleaning up and I am a huge Metroid fan. [[User:Metroidblurrr238|'Metroidblurrr238']] 15:25, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:09, 25 July 2008 (UTC) User:Squeemaster * | :I hate vandalism, and I love Metroid. Long Live the Squees! ::Request declined -- I do not believe you have the necessary experience to use this tool, for one thing, you haven't been a user for very long. In addition, there are many things you are failing to do, such as signing your comments with four tildes (~~~~). You need to learn proper procedure on the wiki before you can be trusted with what really is an administrative level tool. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:33, 3 August 2008 (UTC) User:Blurrr * | :I just moved my account from Metroidblurr238 and would like to stil be able to help revert vandalism. [[User:Blurrr|'DarthBlurrr']][[User talk:Blurrr|'Comlink']] 18:48, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Please verify that you are Metroidblurr238 by logging into that account and leaving a message here confirming your identity. Please note that you can only have rollbacker applied to one account - if you wish to proceed, rollback will be revoked from the old account. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:02, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:18, 12 August 2008 (UTC) User:Samuslovr1 * | :I've seen my fair share of vandalism and I hate not being able to do anything about it.Samuslovr1 23:34, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::Request declined - I would have no problem with giving rollback to you - except you didn't follow the directions on this page. It very clearly said under the heading "Current Requests" to place your request at the bottom of this section, not page, which indicates to me that you didn't read the page thoroughly. Vandal fighters - to prevent mistakes that might lead to the revocation of the rollback right - need to read the diffs very carefully to determine if they are vandalism or not. Feel free to reapply in 24 hours from now (simply because there is an arbitrary limit of how many requests a person can make, which is one per 24 hours). In addition, you don't absolutely need rollback to revert vandalism; the (undo) button would do the trick, just rollback makes the process faster. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:52, 9 September 2008 (UTC) User:Samuslovr1 2 * | :This time I'm going to get this right! I've seen quite alot of vandalism and I would like to try and help out!Samuslovr1 00:03, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:00, 10 September 2008 (UTC) User:Samusiscool3 * | :I love Metroid and hate vandalism. I think I have enough experence. Please privlege me with the rollback right Samus iscool 05:39, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::Done. And please stop forgetting your steenking password. :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:20, 23 December 2008 (UTC) User:Hellkaiserryo12 * | :I recently encountered an annoying edit and i find vandalism a nuisance to hard working editors on this wiki. I want to be able to clear it up quickly since I am online often. Hellkaiserryo12 20:28, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Done. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:17, 6 March 2009 (UTC) User:Zeruel21 * | :I've been here for a while, and found several situations where rollback was needed to efficiently clean up vandalism. I've done my best to fix whatever I find, and believe this would be helpful. Zeruel21 21:59, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Wondering if anyone saw this, it's been up for a week... Zeruel21 21:31, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:21, 7 May 2009 (UTC)